


Do you feel the same?

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, inspired by hwiyoung's birthday(2020) vlive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: There are many, many reasons for receiving a ring as a gift, but Youngkyun can't shake the feeling that maybe there's something more with this one.
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Lee Jaeyoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Do you feel the same?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BooksandKpop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/gifts).



> Special thank you to Aimee for sending me the gif-set that spawned this! This is dedicated to you because you always put up with my wild and weird ideas and sometimes even write them!!! Thank you for all the requests you've filled for me over the past 2 or so years! I hope you like this hehe!

Youngkyun poked at the ring on his thumb. It was well known among the band members that he was a lover of jewellery, but he hadn’t expected to receive this one. Especially not from Jaeyoon. That was the part that stumped him the most. Jaeyoon had always treated him with care and affection but this felt different. There had been a charged air between them when Jaeyoon had kneeled and presented the gift to Youngkyun. 

Youngkyun was almost afraid to question it, examine the feelings there or even just talk to Jaeyoon about it.

His birthday had been so nice this year. Youngkyun honestly felt a bit spoiled by the other members, and by his family and friends. He didn’t get to catch a break from it all until 2 am. 

Somehow the excitement kept him abuzz and he was wide awake sitting in the kitchen of the dorm. The kitchen wasn’t terribly messy at the moment compared to what it could be, but some of the presents he had received throughout the day were strewn around the table. 

Maybe Youngkyun should be having a closer look at those presents, however, he couldn’t help but focus on the ring. He twisted it around his finger. Usually, he forgot about the rings on his fingers but this felt heavy and carried an extra air of caution and attention. It certainly hadn’t been made by a master craftsman, but Jaeyoon had made it with care and affection which made Youngkyun  _ think _ , and he certainly didn’t like that. Thinking came with questions which caused uncertainty and doubt. Jaeyoon was just a caring hyung, nothing more.

Youngkyun heard the scuffle of slippers against the floor and looked up to see Jaeyoon walking into the kitchen with an empty glass. 

“What are you doing awake?” Jaeyoon asked as he realised Youngkyun was sitting in the kitchen.

“I could ask the same to you, hyung.” 

Jaeyoon laughed at Youngkyun’s conspiratorial tone and pressed his glass up to the water dispenser, watching the cool water pour into his glass. 

“I was feeling thirsty so I came to get some water. Something on your mind?” 

Jaeyoon looked down at Youngkyun’s hands where his fingers still hadn’t left the wooden ring around his thumb, and he smiled, asking, “Do you like it?” There was a hint of worry in his eyes which quickly dissipated as Youngkyun nodded. 

“Yeah.” Youngkyun looked down at the ring, and his eyes crinkled at the corners. “I really love it.” 

Lifting his gaze back up, Jaeyoon was furrowing his brows. With a pensive stare, it seemed like Jaeyoon wanted to say something. 

“Hyung-?” 

“Youngkyun-ah--” 

They breathed out laughs at the happenstance. 

“You first, hyung.” Youngkyun went back to twisting the ring around his fingers to distract from whatever Jaeyoon was going to talk about. And also to distract from the disappointment he’d feel when it wasn’t what he hoped Jaeyoon would say.

Jaeyoon hesitated His thoughts seemingly bounced around his mind. 

“Youngkyun… about the ring… I’ve been meaning to tell you for a while, but-” 

“Hyung, I like you!” 

The suspense had killed Youngkyun, he had to relieve the pressure somehow. Although, what came out of his mouth was less than perfect. 

Jaeyoon stared at him with his mouth agape and his eyes wider than usual. 

Regret flooded Youngkyun chest. It was getting harder to breathe, all because he couldn’t control his hammering heart in his chest.

Before Youngkyun could back-peddle out of his outburst, Jaeyoon said, “Me too! I mean- I really like you too.” Jaeyoon breathed out a sigh of relief, lips curling up. “It feels really good to finally tell you.” 

“Wait really?! I wasn’t expecting that.” Youngkyun felt the pressure on his chest lift. Looks like there was nothing to worry about. He hadn’t been the only one dreading to tell the other. 

But where should they go from here? Youngkyun asked as much, and Jaeyoon placed his hand on the table, upturned. Youngkyun placed his hand clad with the wooden ring into Jaeyoon’s and Jaeyoon slowly traced around the wooden ring then the grooves of Youngkyun’s hands.

“We take it as it comes,” said Jaeyoon, which Youngkyun thought was fitting. 

They stayed in the kitchen for a while more before Jaeyoon stood up and with a kiss to Youngkyun’s forehead, he said, “Good night, Youngkyun-ah. Make sure you get to sleep soon.”

Even with the excitement of someone else accepting your feelings, Youngkyun slept soundly that night.


End file.
